Breath (Reboot): Episode 4
Breath (Reboot): Episode 4 --- I woke up with the sunlight on my face. The window behind me was slightly open... I jumped out of the bed and shook myself awake, and trotted to the bathroom... There, I washed my face and brushed my teeth with what was inside the cabinet. The mirror was slightly cracked, but I took a good look at my own face... And questioned myself...how did I end up here? Using my own hooves, I brushed my own hair... Taking one last look at myself, I went back to the bedroom...there, I noticed something... My cutie mark... What did it mean? It...it was a gray cloud raining blood...but...why? Was it related to what happened in my past? Probably.... Hell...I might be in danger right now... What if the Royal Guard is looking for me? Or anypony else? Did I murder somepony? The questions didn't seem to stop showing up... I had to figure out what happened before I came here...and quick- "AAAAAAAAAHH!!" I heard a girly scream coming from the streets, like if some mare saw a ghost and freaked out... I looked outside the window...and retreated my head quickly with both of my hooves in my mouth and my eyes opened wide... Somepony has been murdered... And the scream came from one of those who surrounded her corpse, in shock... I ran outside the hotel quickly. Ahead of me, was a tumult of ponies. I passed through some of them while apologizing, until I got a view of the corpse... The mare had been cut open, her guts were spilled out, her ribcage was broken, with bones perforating her lungs and heart... But worst of all, was that there was also blood leaking out of her rectum...and it looked like it was pretty damaged... I also noticed white liquid around it...and...I felt an urge to vomit... The smell was horrible, as well as the sight...I turned away and ran out of the crowd and stopped just at the entrance of the hotel... I couldn't hold it anymore...I threw up on the stairs... More and more vomit came from my mouth and nostrils, the acid burned both... I heard a some ponies whispering behind me, I turn around to see myself stared at by them... "S-Sir? Are you o-okay?" one of them said while sticking a hoof to me... However, I just ran inside the hotel, to my room... I slam the door open with my own body and close it.. And then...I realize something... Something disturbing... I suddenly remember the dream I had that night...I killed a mare in it... And raped her as she died... My head starts pounding... I do my best to shake it off, and, still a little bit shaken up, I went to the bathroom and washed my face again, and brushed my teeth to get the rest of the vomit out... I sat on my bed, thinking...I assumed it was one of those dreams that predict what will happen in the future. Still, I felt guilt in me... I got up and went outside... Now, the Royal Guard was there, they had sent everypony away to investigate. I saw detectives and a purple unicorn mare... "It appears she was raped as well, see? The rectum was shredded and it appears the performer pulled out before climaxing..." "You're...leaving me a little embarassed, detective..." "Oh! My bad, Twilight!" "It's okay..." I observed from the doorway... The Royal Guard noticed me... "Sir! There's an investigation going on, right now! Please leave the hotel for a few hours!" I nodded. I left the hotel quickly to avoid more yelling... I decided to go visit Applejack... --- After a lot of walking again, I got there... Applejack was talking with some light blue pegasus in the entrance to the barn... "And then Ah said..." She suddenly noticed me, "hey, look! It's the stallion Ah was talkin' about!" Suddenly, the pegasus flies up to me and stops in mid air... "So, you think you're cool because you're new, huh?" I blinked twice, "Eeeerm...no?" "DON'T ACT STUPID!" She flied forwards and I backed off... I lifted my eyebrow and tilted my head to the right... "HOW ABOUT A RACE, HUH? FASTER WINS, COME ON, LET'S GO!" "Do I look like somekind of butterfly to have wings?" I responded. "OOOOOOOHHHH!" Applejack shouted back in the barn... Me and the pegasus stared at her, with faces frowned... "OOOoohhh...okay..." The pegasus stared at me in the eyes again... "...What, do you want a picture of me?" "You think you're funny?" "Maybe..." "THEN YOU'RE NOT!" "The fact there's some random pegasus screaming at my face even though I did nothing at all is also not funny..." I heard Applejack holding her laughter back in the barn... "Hm...you know what? I liked you..." She said as she backed off and let out a smirk... "Am I free to talk to Applejack now?" "Go ahead..." I started walking to her as I passed by the pegasus... "LOSER!" She shouted as she suddenly flied up to the sky, laughing... I stopped by Applejack... "Who was this nice individual?" "It's Rainbow Dash, one of my closest friends...she's like that to every new pony and to some ponies she already knows..." "I can see we won't be friends soon..." "Meh, yer gonna get used to her one day..." "I hope..." "So, why did ya came here?" "Just to take a time off...you don't know what happened in Ponyville?" "Hmmm...not exactly. Ah don't visit Ponyville that much..." "Well..." I gulped, "somepony has been murdered..." She gasped... "Y-Y-Yer joking, r-right?" "I wished I was..." "Who killed the poor one?" "I have no idea..." "Oh my gosh..." My head started to hurt again for some reason... I shook myself awake again... "What's wrong?" "My head is hurting a little..." "Probably because of what Pinkie did yesterday..." "Yeah..." "Also, Ah apologize for what she did..." "No problem..." "So...OH! Remember that spa?" "Yes..." "Maybe you should go there and relax! They have some pretty fine treatin' there!" "If it ain't too expensive..." "The only expensive thing there is the two special ones, as Ah'd like to call it..." "Special ones?" "It's...well...you just need to pay for it to see..." she blushed... I lifted my eyebrow as usual... "You lift yer eyebrow a lot..." she giggled... "It became something I do daily..." "Is it contagious?" "No...?" "Ah know! Ah was kidding!" she laughed and slapped my shoulder... "Me too..." "Ahahaha-wait..." she looked at me scared... "Now you will raise your eyebrows at everything!" "FOR REAL?" "Of course not..." "Oh...good one, good one! HAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed loudly... I had to cover my ears... "Hah...hah...are yer ears that sensible?" "Sensible for excessive laughing? Yes..." "Oh...sorry..." "It's okay...Oh, so...will you show me the rest of the Elements of Harmony?" "Oh sure! There's only Twilight and...Rarity left..." she said in a pretty weird tone of voice... --- We arrived in a house with a small tower above it... The thing look liked a lighthouse... Applejack ringed the doorbell... A white unicorn mare with a deep purple mane answered... "Oh...hi Applejack...who's this pony? "It's the pony yer sister saved near t'EverFree Forest..." "Oh, really? Pleased to meet you!" She extended a hoof... I shook it... "His... name is Skyblack, by the way...Actually, we'll be going..." She started pulling me away. "Wait, what?" I took her leg off me, "I didn't even get to meet her well!" "True! Skyblack, you can come in!" Rarity exclaimed. "Ah'll...be going then...you both have fun..." Applejack obviously wasn't happy...I just hope she wasn't jealous or something... --- In the living room, was a large glass table and three armchairs next to them. There was also a fireplace in front of the armchairs and the tables... A pretty nice place... "Ain't she annoying?" "Who? Applejack?" "Yes...she's pretty much my rival..." "Why's that?" "Its...actually, would you like some tea?" "No, thanks...I prefer coffee..." "Oh..." she put some tea in her mug, "sit down, please!" I sat on an armchair... It was pretty comfortable... "Also, I know you're pretty bored but...Fluttershy's coming soon and..." "Flutter-who?" "You don't know her?" "No..." "Well...that's pretty common to new ponies here..." And also to ponies that lost their memory... "Well, she's the Element of Kindness...I thought Applejack told you about all the elements?" "Not this one..." "Hmph, with a brain like that, I can't be surprised..." We heard the bell ring... "Oh, I guess it's her! Just hang on a minute!" She ran to the doorway... Suddenly...I heard a meow... "What...?" I look around...nothing... I hear another one... I look around more... I heard another one, except, it came from above me... A white cat sat above me, with a purple bow tie and a collar... "Oh...a cat..." I sighed with my tongue out and relaxed on the armchair... Suddenly, I felt a soft thing falling on my head... It was the cat... "What the-" I threw it off... It hissed at me and walked off... "Annoying furball..." I heard voices coming from the hallway after the door... What took them so long? "Now, this, Flutters, is Skybla-" A yellow pegasus mare that appeared at the door along with Rarity gasped and ran back behind the wall... "Flutters, come on! You're going to make him feel bad for his colour!" I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that... She pulled the pegasus back, the pegasus covered her eyes, trembling... "Flutters, stop that!" Rarity forced her to look at me... That was pretty unnecessary...I even felt bad a little... "Come on, talk to him! He's a new friend!" She slowly walked to me... I tried to force a smile... When she was standing still next to me, she slowly extended me her hoof... I shook it... She gulped... At the same time it was cute, it was heartbreaking... "See? It ain't that hard!" I swear, I almost wanted to tell Rarity to shut up at that moment... Fluttershy quickly ran to the armchair next to me all of the sudden and jumped on it, looking away quickly... Pretending nothing happened... "So...anyone knows a good topic to chat about?" Rarity asked. "All I know is the pony that was killed in front of my a-" "GOOD CELESTIA, NOT THAT!" My ears didn't deserve that torture... But, I was also overwhelmed with an instant regret of saying that... "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's just all I know!" I shook my hooves infront of me... "It's okay...just...don't mention that...specially with Fluttershy here..." "F-Fine...I'm so sorry..." "Its okay..." "W-We a-all m-make mistakes..." I heard a whisper next to me... I look at Flutters and caughts her looking at me with her head leaned in the armchair, she immediatelly looked away... I glimpsed at the clock... It was high noon already... "Well...I'll-I'll be going..." "No, stay a little more!" "I want to explore Ponyville a little more, so..." "Well...if you wish..." "It's been nice meeting you and...I'm sorry for anything!" I said walking to the doorway... "N-Not a problem..." While walking torwards the exit, I heard Rarity's voice echoe back in the living room... "What's wrong with me?!" I left with my conscience-stricken... That day was going horrible so far... --- After one hour exploring and memorizing half of the town, I stopped on the same bench as yesterday... Sticking my legs as I stared at- I felt two taps in my shoulder... I look back and a see a hoof coming straight to my face... Luckily, it stopped right before it touched my muzzle... "HAH! I SCARED YOU DIDN'T I?!" 'Nice individual' was back... "YOU KNOW WHAT'S FUNNIER?! IF I HIT YOU, YOU CAN'T HIT ME BACK, BECAUSE STALLION CAN'T BEAT UP MARES! OH HOH HOH HOH HOH!" "You know what's even funnier? I think I saw a pony that cares going this way" I pointed to the distance, "why don't you go after him?" Her face went to a smile to a frowned one... "You...are..." "Skyblack Graymane, nice to meet you, now do you want me to buy a cupcake to you?" "Actually..." "Too bad, I have no bits...being poor sucks..." She started breathing hard... "What, are you lifting weight with your mi-" "SHUT UP!" Ears... "Oh my Celestia, I'm so scared, booohooo, please don't kill me, waaaaaah..." "One of these days...ONE OF THESE DAYS..." "You'll become a beautiful butterfly?" She suddenly held my lips closed... "Shut...up..." She let them go and flew away... "You could've used something else to hold my lips...just saying..." I whisper and chuckle... --- After hours of pointless walking, I came back to my apartment... The corpse of the mare had already been removed from the front door and the blood has been cleaned... Same went for my vomit... I entered the hotel and went upstairs, I opened the door to my room, and I depare myself with a letter just ahead of me on the ground... I grab it and examine it... "To: Skyblack Graymane From: Blue Autumn --- Hey Sky! I'm the nurse from the hospital, remember? So...I've been wondering if you want to have a meeting or something..." I stopped reading there...A date, she meant? "I don't mean a date..." Oh sure you don't... "I mean...just hang out like friends...I need to take some pressure of my head...like, I need attend to about one hundred surgeries per week, not to mention I need to treat patients...and so far, you were one of the nicest patients I met. Please, don't take me wrong...I just want to know you better. So...Meet me in the hospital anytime, preferably around 15:00. My break time... Yours truly, Blue Autumn." --- I chuckled... "She loves me..." I threw the letter on the table... "Still...she's been really nice to me..." I thought, "...eh, I'll talk to her tomorrow..." I went to my bed and closed my eyes... Episode 5. ---- Written by Jacket Mike. Content available under the CC-BY-NC license. Trivia *"You'll become a beautiful butterfly?" is a reference to the Pixar movie A Bug's Life. Category:Reboot